


Fine Time

by machinegunkendrick



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Pitch Perfect 3, Science Fiction, Time Travel, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinegunkendrick/pseuds/machinegunkendrick
Summary: A supernova of memories. A peculiar workplace. And a certain redhead. - In all of Beca's travels, she only realized three things about her time with Chloe: what they are, what they were, and what they could've been. And she doesn't mind going back to realize them again.





	Fine Time

**Author's Note:**

> Something i've decided to write down and actually publish before my senior year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This surely wasn't Beca's first time to travel.

_Typical_. That's how Beca would describe her day at work. It was the usual; improving instrumentals, discussing future plans about her musical career with Theo which included releasing Beca's first album, checking vocals, meeting interns, reporting to DJ Khaled and other typical things. She's been doing this at work every single day since she had decided to release another single with full support and supervision from Theo. It was already past 9 in the evening when she got home from work and she wanted nothing but peace and maybe some wine to help her settle down quicker than the normal.

 

As she turned the knob of the main door of her house and the lights on, she was immediately greeted by a beagle that she named Vincent.

 

"Hey buddy," Beca carried the beagle in her arms and rubbed its head after she tossed her bag on the couch. Vincent started to lick Beca's hand, causing her to smile a little.

 

Vincent was given to Beca as a housewarming gift from Theo. The name was inspired by the Dutch artist Vincent Van Gogh because he had a brother who had the same name as her assistant - _Theo_. He thought it was adorable, Beca found it silly since she was only persuaded by Theo to name it Vincent by stating facts and a famous Dutch family history.

 

Beca carefully placed Vincent in front of the sofa before proceeding to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a fancy wine glass to pour herself some wine. After taking a quick sip, she glanced to her left to perfectly catch the sight of an off-black shelf that contained a few books, magazines, awards, and some framed memories which included one of her favorites: a photo of her performing together with The Bellas during Worlds. It was a pretty small photo in a pretty small frame which had a golden plate in the bottom middle and the words 2015 World _A Cappella Champions Barden Bellas_ engraved on it.

 

Before she even realized it, Beca was already staring at the photo that was taken nearly _five years ago_. And if she can recall it clearly, after moving to Los Angeles and almost three and a half years since she saw The Bellas, everyone had a new head start in life after the USO tour. Flo didn't only manage juice trucks, she also managed her juice stalls in malls and music festivals. Amy did more famous Amy impressions all around America. Stacie was working as a chemist while she took care of Bella at the same time. Aubrey, just like she said, became a doula. Cynthia-Rose worked hard in the air force and soon, became a top notch pilot. Lilly was enjoying life with that DJ she met during the tour while working as a fashion designer with peculiar but stunning works. Emily graduated a few years back and started med school after finishing psychology. Jessica was really busy with accounting. Ashley was already an interior designer. And Chloe, well, Chloe was finally on her senior year of vet school and Beca believes that her bestfriend will be a really terrific Veterinarian.

 

She took another brief sip before reminiscing how she got that picture on that shelf.

 

_It was moving out day for Beca._

_After fixing her deal and contract with DJ Khaled and his label, it was time for her to move and work in Los Angeles. Sadly, it was also time for her to leave Chloe behind in New York. When Amy said goodbye to the two women to do her own tour around America to portray famous women named after herself, Beca and Chloe were left alone in New York and Chloe realized that Beca will be moving out soon too considering the fact that DJ Khaled just signed her and there's a huge industry waiting to hear her sound and music. Even if she didn't want Beca to leave, it was inevitable. But they did make a promise that they will always keep in touch. And Beca was more thank fine in fulfilling that promise._

_She was fixing the last luggage that she will be bringing with her to LA when she noticed that the room was almost empty without her and Amy's things in it. Beca thought it would be more convenient for Chloe since she would have more space for whatever business she will be doing but she also thought how lonely it would be to live without her. After all, Beca had lived with her for almost two and a half years and she already got used to sleeping next to someone, the sweet smell of feminine shampoo on sheets and pillows, sudden cuddles and hugs in bed from a very sleepy Chloe during four in the morning, impromptu movie nights from Chloe's MacBook, ordering Chinese at two in the morning - in general, she already got used to Chloe._  

 

_"Are you sure you're going to be okay living here alone?" Beca asked as she zipped her luggage. "And thanks for helping me pack by the way. I really appreciate it."_

 

_"Yeah. I'm going to be just fine, Becs. You don't have to worry about me and you're welcome by the way." Chloe gave her a small smile as she poured her tea into her cup. "And who knows, maybe i'll follow you to Los Angeles. Hopefully, i'll be able to find work there and we could live together again." She added as she settled down on a chair next to their small 'dining' table._

 

_"Sounds like a plan," Beca said as she sat on the edge of the bed, watching Chloe sip her tea._

 

_"It does, oh, and check the drawers on Amy's side of the apartment. I think I saw some of your stuff there."_

 

_"Yes ma'am." Beca proceeded to the yellow dresser and checked each drawer. She found nothing but her blue scarf lying inside the third drawer but she noticed something underneath the scarf. She took the scarf and folded it neatly, revealing a framed memory underneath it. It was a framed photo of The Bellas that was taken during worlds._

 

_"Hey, Chlo," Beca called, not averting her eyes from the photo._

 

_"Yep?" Chloe looked up from her phone and into Beca's direction._

 

_"Did you know this was in the yellow dresser this whole time?" She asked as she placed the photo down on the table, right in front of Chloe and her tea._

 

_"Oh my god, i've been looking for this since we moved here!" Chloe exclaimed as she picked up the framed photo and looked at it intently._

 

_"Seriously?"_

 

_"Yeah, god I was so mad I thought I lost it. I wonder why Amy didn't take this out." She brushed the golden plaque with her thumb to dust it off._

 

_"Maybe she didn't know it was there." Beca took a seat across Chloe on the round table._

 

_"Maybe." Chloe set the photo down on the table. She was about to take another sip of her tea when a thought occured to her. "Hey, you know what,"_

 

_"What?" Beca looked up from her phone._

 

_Chloe slowly slid the photo from her side of the table to Beca's side of the table, "Take this with you." Beca quirked a brow at the woman in front of her, "You know, I don't want you to forget me and the girls."_

 

_"I would never." Beca chuckled as she took the photo and examined it. There she was in the middle, between Chloe and Legacy and the rest of The Bellas. They all had one arm in the air while the other was holding their own respective microphone. "But are you sure you want me to have this? I mean, you've been looking for this since we moved here."_

 

_"No, no, it's okay. I want you to have it. Maybe hang it on your wall or just put it in a shelf in your house in LA." Chloe flashed a smile causing Beca to mirror her expression._

 

_"Thanks... and I will." She now had some tears in her eyes. She didn't want Chloe to know, which was impossible because she was right in front of her, so, she tried her best to pull back the tears._

 

_"Are you crying?"_

 

_"No," Beca sobbed. She was totally crying._

 

_"Oh, Becs," Chloe immediately walked to Beca's side and knelt in front of her to give her a hug. Beca engaged in an instant and rested her chin on the other woman's left shoulder as more tears started to fall. She can feel Chloe's hand rubbing her back in an up and down motion to comfort her._

 

_"I promised myself I wouldn't cry today but here I am, crying in the middle of our apartment before my flight." Beca sobbed and chuckled at the same time causing Chloe to laugh a little. "And i'm gonna have to fix my make up too. Oh, god."_

 

_"Hey, look at me." Chloe pulled back and held Beca's face with both of her hands. She slowly wiped away the tears from the other woman's face using her thumb. "The girls and I will always be right here."_

 

_Beca sniffed, "I'm really going to miss you."_

 

_"Me too." Chloe smiled sadly and kissed Beca's forehead. "But, trust me, we're gonna see each other again, okay? I might visit you or you might visit me or, if the heavens can hear me right now, maybe I will find a job in LA and stay with you. How does that sound?"_

 

_"Sounds like a plan." The two women laughed._

 

_Beca noticed that Chloe's eyes became all teary, "Dude, you're not gonna cry too, are you?"_

 

_"Just a little." Chloe sniffed but laughed a little afterwards. "Promise me we'll keep in touch?" she stuck out her pinky finger._

 

_Beca was never really into 'pinky promises' or any cheesy gestures but that changed ever since she started living with Chloe._

 

_So, she tangled her pinky finger with Chloe's and weakly smiled._

 

_"I promise."_

 

Beca snapped out of her brief flashback when her phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID and immediately answered. "Theo?" She asked in an inquisitive tone. It wasn't normal for him to call Beca after eight in the evening. "It's already past nine, what's up?"

 

"Beca, i'm sorry if i'm disturbing you but I just got a call from Khalid's manager. He and Khalid himself want to meet and talk to you about collaborating tomorrow. I scheduled a meeting at ten in the morning, is that fine with you?" Theo sincerely asked.

 

"Yeah, ten is fine. Thanks, _Theodore_." Beca teased. She knew her assistant hated being called by his full name but she was just having a little fun and over the span of three years, Theo and Beca had gotten along pretty well.

 

She heard a chuckle come from the other line, "No worries and don't call me that. I'll see you tomorrow, _Becky_."

 

Beca was about to protest but Theo ended the call before she could even do so. It's funny how it used to be ' _Becky The Intern_ ' then a good few years later, it became ' _Becky The Music Producer'_. She chuckled at the thought and how her assistant reminded her of Luke, her old manager in the radio station. 

 

She finally finished her glass of wine and instantly felt warm before settling on the sofa and binge-watching, yet _again_ , the 8th season of Friends. It's going to be another _long night_ , she thought. And just like other nights, Beca felt _lonely_. Sure she had a couple of close friends from work, her house was beyond mesmerizing, her job was terrific - it pays well and all, she's living her dream but the void in her chest was still half empty. It was missing something or should she say _someone_. The void was missing _Chloe_. Beca figured that if she didn't hold her self back all those years ago, she wouldn't be alone on that moment, she would be with Chloe. But of course she held herself back, she didn't want anyone to know that she was falling for Chloe and if she did confess during the USO tour, she assumed their relationship won't work because - god, here we go again, they're _miles apart_. She didn't want another repeat of what she had with Jesse and it's true, the long distance thing really didn't work. 

 

So, she just decided to not get into a relationship with anyone. _But she always made an exception when it came to Chloe_. 

 

It's been three and a half years since they've seen each other. They kept in touch but Beca _secretly_ hoped and waited for Chloe to work in LA and live with her, _just like she said years ago_. 

 

After binge-watching 5 episodes, Beca proceeded to her studio in the house.

 

It was an ordinary - scratch that, It was an extraordinary studio, the basic instruments were all present, all her mixing equipment were there, and then there was that translucent glass door that'd lead to another room. And that's what made her studio extraordinary.

 

She turned a few lights on before opening the translucent door and entering the other room within the studio. It wasn't exactly a room, it was completely empty aside from the computer. Beca typed a date on the computer screen and sighed. _If there was one thing she wanted to do on that night, it was to see Chloe_. So, she pressed enter and in a flash, she was taken back to her crappy studio apartment three and a half years ago.

 

It wasn't her first time to time travel. If she had a record book, half of its pages would be filled by then. Beca only traveled back in time because she wanted to feel what she felt when she was still with Chloe - not like being in a relationship with her - but technically just having her around. She could go back to the present whenever she wanted to, she just had to press a button that she always had in her pocket. 

 

Beca stood in the dark kitchen as she lit up her phone and checked the date and time, _November 17, 2016_ - _10:45 PM. And she just got home from work_. She quickly turned around and then there she was, Chloe. She was fast asleep on their fold out bed and Beca could hear Amy's soft snores from behind the rack of clothes. She placed her satchel down the round table and changed into her sleep clothes before laying down next to Chloe. She got under the sheets and carefully held Chloe's cheek with her right hand. Her thumb ran back and forth on the other woman's cheek bone. "I've missed you." Beca whispered.

 

Chloe stirred a little, "You're home." She mumbled without opening her eyes, her voice was thick because of sleep.

 

Beca felt Chloe's arm wrap around her waist as she leaned closer to her. "Yeah," she mumbled.

 

_"I'm home."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's this for a first chapter? Tell me what you think. x


End file.
